


Bananarama

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hiking, Mountains, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Sci-Ops Era AU. FitzSimmons are in the mountains of Wyoming, getting field experience in the actual field. A surprise storm leaves them scrambling to stay warm. Snowed in together in a tiny cabin, with a fire, a sheepskin rug, and only one bed, whatever will they do to pass the long hours alone?Beta'd by Gort. Fill for the square 'Snowed In' for the DC/Marvel Holiday Bingo Exchange.





	1. Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



The sky was azure blue, the breeze was fresh, and white-coated mountains rose majestically towards the heavens. Jemma found she didn’t mind so much that the hiking trail she and Fitz were on was steep or that her pack was heavy.

“It’s a wonderful day, isn’t it?” she called over her shoulder.

“Ruddy terrific,” Fitz grumbled.

He’d not been happy since the helicopter had landed at the trailhead. Actually, he’d been grumpy before that, but it’d been too loud to hear him during their ride deep into the Grand Teton mountains. They were working towards being field certified, and that required hours logged in the backcountry. The literal field. It wasn’t supposed to be too bad. A hike to a remote cabin, lunch, checking the cabin to see if it was secure and needed any supplies, and then hiking back out to meet their ride.

Easy.

It was spring in Wyoming, and the temperature was on the crisp side, but walking was keeping them warm.

“Do you think there are bears in these woods?” Fitz asked, sounding slightly out of breath as they crested a hill and plunged into a stand of fir trees.

Jemma rolled her eyes. They’d only seen three birds and a gopher so far, and she and Fitz were making plenty of noise to scare off anything bigger. “Does a bear shit in the woods?” she hollered.  

Fitz sighed. “You’re very funny, Simmons. Ha. Ha. Ha. This is me laughing before I get mauled by some savage wild animal.”

“You’re going to be fine. Look how lovely it is. These trees have been here for so much longer than a single human can even imagine.” She tilted her head back to look at the thick canopy of evergreen branches that were stretched above them. The scent was rich and earthy in the shade, even if she had to put her knit cap back on because of the chill. It was bright pink like her coat. Fitz’s jacket was neon yellow, but his hat was black. She’d never say it, but he kind of looked like a grumpy banana.

Fitz stopped and pulled out his water bottle, and she paused as well as he took a drink. Wiping his mouth on his glove, he slowly turned and surveyed the nature around them.

“You know there are trees back at home, too? On level ground?”

“Not like these. And this is good for both of us, even if we’re going to be a little sore tomorrow. It’s nice being out of the lab for once.”

“I have a half-finished prototype,” Fitz mumbled, but he followed after her as she started walking again. The forest went on and on, the trees clinging to the rocky mountainside, occasionally opening up into a meadow or small lake, and twice they had to cross icy streams that burbled happily over their rocky beds.

They couldn’t talk much, both working hard to get up the steep trail. The altitude meant that the air was thinner, and Jemma felt woefully unprepared. She’d thought she was in shape, but the mountain was doing a good job of showing her she needed to be doing a lot more cardio.

Fitz just looked glum.

“Only another thirty minutes to the cabin,” she said sometime later, checking her GPS unit. “Then going down will feel much easier.”

“I bloody hope so. I’ve seen more rocks and sticks than is healthy.” The tree branches swayed as a freezing breeze blew through them. “And is it just my imagination, or is it getting darker?”

Jemma didn’t reply, because he was right. They’d only seen patches of sky during the last several hours. If there was a storm coming, they had no way to know. She sped up her pace. Fitz cursed but did the same.

At the top of a hill, they broke through the tree line. Hillocky alpine terrain spread away in front of them, with the tiny cabin they were headed to set up on a ridge overlooking the way they’d just come. There’d once been a tower as well, for Rangers to keep watch for fires, but that was long gone. Now the cabin belonged to SHIELD.

The sky in all directions was filled with ominous grey clouds.

“I bet the view is usually spectacular,” Jemma said quietly.

“Purple mountains majesty, I’m sure.” Fitz was looking up at the swiftly moving clouds. “It smells like snow. What did the weather report say?”

Jemma opened her mouth, then closed it.

“You did check the blasted weather report, right?”

“Yesterday?” She’d been so excited when she’d woken up that she’d just…forgot. She needed a checklist for next time.

Fitz put a hand over his eyes. “Simmons!” Hefting his pack, he marched towards the cabin. “We best get inside and radio our C.O.”

She meekly followed behind, letting Fitz pull off a glove and open the secret panel to the left of the door that allowed him to type in the entry code.

Inside, the cabin was tiny. There was a potbellied stove in the corner, cans of food, and a single bed with the bedding in a plastic bag to keep out dust. It all looked secure and untouched. Jemma leaned the frame of her pack beside the door, pulled out her radio, and clomped across the wooden floor planks to the window while Fitz eyed the contents of the cabin’s kitchen shelves.

She tapped the code in and turned up the volume before giving their call sign and the string of numbers that indicated their location.

“Roger,” a voice said, barely audible over the static. “229, hold your position. There’s a whiteout coming. You’re going to be enjoying the wind for a day or two up there. Check in when the weather clears. Over.”

“229 Roger. We’re staying put. Over and out.”

Fitz was standing with his hands on his hips. “Days? We’re going to be in this place for days?”

“It’s homey,” she said. “And this is an adventure. I’ve never been in a tiny cabin on a mountain during a blizzard before.”

Fitz looked heavenward. “What do we do?”

“I think we should inspect the chimney to make sure it’s not blocked, bring in more wood, and check that the windows are sealed well.”

“How do we check the chimney?” Fitz asked, and she pointed at a ladder in the corner of the room. “Oh, goody.” But he didn’t say anything else, just hefted the metal ladder over his shoulder and carried it outside, extending it to lean against the roof of the cabin. Jemma held it steady while he climbed up.

“Do be safe,” she called as he scrabbled onto the roof.

“Thanks. So much for my plan of being completely reckless. Just because you asked—“ Fitz grunted as he made his way to the pipe of the stove’s chimney, “—I won’t break my neck.”

“How very thoughtful of you.”

There was a pause as Fitz fought to pull off the cover to the pipe. He peered down it. “How am I supposed to know if it’s blocked? It’s pitch black in here.”

“Hold on!” she called.

“Take your time. I’ll just be sitting here in the freezing cold wind. No worries!”

Ignoring him, she ran back inside, grabbed one of the long matches sitting on the kitchen counter and struck it before holding it inside the belly of the stove. “Can you see it?” she called.

“I can see it. We’re clear.”

Jemma shook the match out and went back outside to hold the ladder as Fitz climbed down. He’d just put it on his shoulder when something wet and cold brushed her face. She looked up. Fat snowflakes were falling, eddying in the wind.

“Let’s get some more wood inside,” she said, and Fitz nodded.

After the ladder was put away, they only had time for two trips each before the wind began howling and they had to bar the door. It seemed secure, and the windows didn’t have drafts, so the cabin should do its job of protecting them from the storm.

She hoped.

Fitz started a fire in the stove, and it was soon warm enough that Jemma took her coat off, though she kept the rest of her clothing and long underwear on. With a late-season storm assaulting the cabin, warm was a relative term.

“What’s for dinner?” Fitz asked, sitting in one of the wooden rocking chairs that the cabin had for seating. There wasn’t even a table. Just the stove, two chairs, the bed, and a set of mostly empty shelves.

Jemma got to her feet. Since he’d gotten on the roof, she supposed it fell to her to feed them. Warm food would make both her and Fitz feel much better. She sorted through the cans, then did so again but was less picky. Whoever decided what should be stocked in these cabins needed a lesson on nutrition.  

“I think corned beef hash with orange slices on the side?”

“Shoe leather would be wonderful right now.”

“Eat some of your trail mix to tide you over,” she said, pulling down a pan to cook the hash in. The cast iron needed a wipe before it was ready to go.

“I ate it all two hours ago.”

“I told you to bring more, and that one bag wasn’t going to be enough.” She searched through her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water and the remaining trail mix from the bag she’d opened earlier. Wordlessly, she handed it to him as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Ta,” he said. “I’ll remember for next time.”

“Thank you. This is a learning experience. We’re here to gain knowledge.”

“It’s also a freezing experience.” His words were garbled by the trail mix in his mouth.

A gust shook the cabin, and there was a rush of frigid air as the wind found every imperfection and crack in the logs. “I have to say you’re right about that.” Jemma wished for the warm bed she’d been in that morning.

Fitz didn’t respond, but pulled his legs up and hunched around them. He always hated the cold so much. She’d feel guilty except now they’d have many more hours than expected logged for their outdoor experience, which was excellent.

Their early dinner took longer to cook than she’d hoped, and the bottom got a little burned, but it still tasted good after the hike, and the oranges were delicious.

There was an oil lamp that they lit as even the faint grey light outside the few windows faded, plunging them into an early night as the storm continued to rage. Fitz poked around the cabin as Jemma made the one cot up with the thankfully very warm bed linens. They smelled a little musty but were clean enough. Her foot hit something while she was tucking in the sheet and she pulled out the unknown object from under the bed.

Unbundling it, she found two sheepskin rugs. The larger one she set in front of the fire, and the smaller by the side of the cot. Fitz plunked himself down on the larger, and once the bed was made, she came and sat beside him.

“Is this okay?” she asked, scooting closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re warm.” He put an arm around her, and she snuggled closer to his side, her hand ended up resting on his leg.

“Tell me a story,” she said with a yawn. It wasn’t the first time she’d been this close to Fitz, sometimes they curled up together while watching movies, but the firelight from the stove made his hair, which was standing up in cowlicks from being under a hat, seem a richer brown, and his face was softly outlined with the glow.

He’d stopped being a boy at some point, though she’d somehow missed the exact moment. There was stubble along his jaw, and he smelled better than someone that’d been hiking all day ought to. He was attractive. Jemma blinked, startled at her thoughts. She wouldn’t mind kissing his jaw, or the curve of his lower lip. Fitz’s hand stroked her side, his thumb barely brushing her breast, but it started a fire that raced through her.

It was very inconvenient.

“What do you want to hear about?” he asked, his voice a rumble.

Oh dear, she was losing her marbles. Firelight, a storm blowing, sitting on a sheepskin rug in a remote cabin…apparently, those were her turn-ons. She’d had no idea. She also felt safe at his side, and this whole thing would be less of an adventure and more of a nightmare if Fitz wasn’t with her. It was like she’d brought her home with her.

“Jemma?” He looked down at her. His eyes were dark in the cabin, and she wished she could tilt her head up and kiss him. But a survival situation was not a great way to start a sexual relationship that might end in disaster. If she still felt this way back in their lab, then maybe, if Fitz gave her any hint he was interested.

He reached up and gently trailed a finger down her cheek. “We’ll be alright.” He smiled at her. “It’s just some wind and snow. Nothing Fitz-Simmons can’t handle.”

She smiled back. “Thank you for coming on this trip. I know neither of us are ideally suited for field work, but someday, I think it would be nice to be on the frontlines, instead of dealing with the aftermath.”

“I’ll be right there with you,” he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“You’re the best, Fitz. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Not get the chimney checked.”

She snorted softly. “I’m quite capable of using a ladder.”

“I have no doubt.”

“What about the story of when you pranked the Dean of your faculty?”

“That old chestnut? I think you’ve heard it a dozen times.”

“Tell it anyway.” She relaxed into his embrace, listening to voice as he retold the story of how he almost didn’t get an engineering doctorate because he hadn’t been able to resist a good joke.

They traded back and forth, telling stories that they’d told before, but that felt different when they were alone together on the side of a mountain.  

Jemma was mostly asleep when Fitz helped her to stand. She stumbled to the bed and pulled her outer layers off before getting under the covers.

“I’ll just be in the chair if you need anything,” Fitz said, claiming a woolen blanket and sitting in one of the rocking chairs. She didn’t know why he felt like he needed to be chivalrous, but she couldn’t force him to share a bed with her. She snuggled under the covers, ignoring the sound of the wind and the feel of the lumpy mattress.

The chair creaked loudly as Fitz shifted.

Jemma’s eyes snapped open. That was an annoying noise. Just as she started to drift off again, the same loud squeak knocked her right back to consciousness. The wind hit the cabin. It groaned, and the bed didn’t feel that warm any more.

Maybe, if she pulled the covers up to her nose—

The chair creaked.

“Fitz!” she hissed.

“What?” came his not-at-all-asleep reply.

“I’m never sleeping if you keep moving your arse.”

“Well, sorry, it’s not like this thing is that comfortable.”

She huffed and sat up. “Why aren’t you in the bed?”

“Uh, because you’re in it?”

“I don’t see your point? The fire is going to die down, and this storm isn’t letting up. We’ll be warmer if we’re both in the bed.”

Fitz sighed loudly. “Fine.”

“I don’t want you to freeze.”

He mumbled something she didn’t quite catch about dignity, but quickly pulled off his outerwear and slipped under the covers with her. They had to spoon, Fitz behind her because the bed was too narrow for them to have their own space. As soon as his arm was around hers and his knees aligned with hers, she felt much more warm and secure.

“See?” she said. “This is a vastly better use of our body heat.” Little sparks were dancing over her skin, shooting from every place they were touching. Her back was an entire galaxy of bright points as she pressed against his chest. “Good night, Fitz.”

Fitz’s breath tickled the hair at the nape of her neck. “Good night, Jemma.”


	2. Snowed In

The world was silent. Jemma woke with a start. For a disorientating moment she wasn’t sure what was happening, but then everything from the day before—the hike and blizzard—filtered back in and she realized that the quiet was because the storm had passed. The windows remained dark, meaning it was before sunrise and she didn’t have to get out of bed quite yet.

She’d prefer to stay where she was for as long as possible. Fitz was draped over her. From his deep and even breathing, she guessed he was asleep. Which was good, because she could indulge herself in cuddling all she wanted to without being creepy. The fire was a faint glow, and the air in the cabin was chilly. She was glad for how Fitz had pushed a leg between hers and completely molded himself to her back.

He was warm, heavy, and better than any blanket. Jemma wiggled her rear, scooting as tight against him as she could.

Something rigid pressed against her backside.

She inhaled sharply. Was that what she thought it was?

Fitz sleepily mumbled her name and his hips twitched, pushing what had to be his erection firmly against her ass. She held her breath, thinking she’d woken him, but the rise and fall of his chest against her remained steady, indicated he was still asleep.

She chewed at her bottom lip. Morning wood was not an uncommon occurrence, she was well aware of that fact, but shouldn’t the stress, exercise, and cold from the day before have precluded that biological phenomenon from occurring?

Obviously not, since the evidence was squished against her.

It felt like rather nice evidence.

Her good intentions about waiting for later evaporated like morning mist.

Carefully, Jemma turned over so she was facing Fitz. He looked sweet with his hair a bird’s nest and his dark eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks. His face was achingly familiar, but now her heartbeat thundered from seeing it relaxed in sleep. He was her everything.

Jemma had to face the cold, hard fact that she was in love with Fitz. The ooey-gooey kind of love that she usually laughed at. Fudge. For years she’d been right beside the man she now wanted to father her children. That was sometime in the future, though, since currently she had an IUD. Her career came first.

Oh god, would their babies have his eyes? His nose?

She gently lifted her leg and slid it over his hip, pressing her core against him. Lightning bolts of lust streaked through her as he shifted and his cock rubbed against her. Jemma muffled a whimper, reminding herself that she needed to talk to him first, in case she was very, very wrong about them being together. However, she was certain Fitz would see how well they fit together as a couple once she laid out her arguments for why they should date. Most were the same reasons they were excellent lab partners.

Ever so slowly, she brought her lips to his, kissing him softly like this was a fairy tale.

Fitz’s eyes fluttered open. For a heartbeat, he returned the kiss, but then he gasped and jerked back. If it wasn’t for her leg over his hip, he probably would have fallen off the bed.

“I’m awake?” he squeaked.

“Yes?” Her muscles were tense. Their entire future hinged on these moments.

“I’m awake, and you’re kissing me?”

She was starting to get annoyed at his bewildered tone. “I was kissing you awake.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to?”

“Oh.” He shifted slightly, and his cheeks reddened. “Um, Jemma—”

“You have a morning erection. I noticed when you were pressing it against my ass.”

Fitz’s blush went from red to incandescent. “Oh.”

“Fitz.” She cupped his cheek. “Do you want to kiss me?”

It wasn’t entirely what she’d meant to ask, but close enough. An entire range of emotions passed over his face as he studied her. He settled on something between awe, terror, and longing.

 It hit her. Fitz was in love with her.

He was in love with her and was scared she was just playing with him, but he wanted her bad enough he was trying to decide if the pain was worth it. She needed to reassure him.

“Last night, when we were talking in front of the fire.” She skimmed her thumb over his cheek. “I looked at you and realized that you were…a lot more to me than a friend. I’m in love with you, Fitz. I probably have been for a while, but it’s also brand new. I was going to wait and feel things out slowly so I didn’t mess them up because I can’t afford to lose you.”

“I know how that feels,” he murmured. “What happened to waiting?”

“Your penis was pushing against me.”

“Oh.” His brow furrowed, but then he must have made a decision because he grinned. “I love you, Jemma Simmons.” She didn’t have a chance to reply before he was snogging her again. His hand slid down her back to her rear, grabbing and pulling her firmly against him. She rocked her hips, grinding herself along his cock and he moaned into her mouth.

Fitz kissing her was a great deal more intense than she’d expected. It wasn’t as if she’d never been kissed before, but it’d always felt like a waystation on the road to getting her naked. Fitz’s kiss was like standing in the middle of a supernova. She clutched at the long underwear he was still wearing, fisting it as his lips slid against hers and his tongue mapped her mouth. He kept adjusting incrementally like he was searching for the perfect angle. She knew when he found it because the kiss deepened, and she was swirled into a maelstrom of desire.

Fitz rolled her over on her back, settling between her thighs with a groan. She wanted to touch him, not the fuzziness of his thermals, and pulled up the back of his shirt until she could get her hands on him. Her legs were spread wide and she was rubbing her core against his length, mewling and sighing.

Fitz broke away from her mouth. “Shirt,” he whined, plucking at her long underwear.

She giggled, and he frowned. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice teasing.

Fitz’s lower lip snuck out. “Boobs.”

Most of his blood must be in his cock, because he was neither coordinated or articulate, and she helped him by wiggling up the hem of her shirt until it was wadded up and her breasts, still in her bra, were visible.

Fitz reached up and pulled down one cup, staring at her pebbled nipple. He gazed at it so long Jemma was about to ask him if he was alright when he bowed his head and swirled his tongue around her nipple as he sucked it into his mouth. Keening, she arched off the bed. Her fingers sank into his hair, keeping him in place as she writhed. Her hips stuttered, rubbing hard and fast against his cock.

Groaning, Fitz pulled down her other bra cup and went after that nipple, the blanket sliding down his back. Jemma yipped as the cold air hit her wet breast and hastily grabbed the quilts and yanked them back up.

Fitz didn’t even seem to notice as he feasted on her, his face squished against her front. She should probably be more worried about how she smelled after being in the same clothes for twenty-four hours, but since she didn’t care how grimy he was, she was most likely safe in assuming that he was not put off if she wasn’t as fresh as normal.

One of his hands found the waistband of her bottoms and began to push them off. She returned the favor, sliding her hands down his sides until she reached his waistband, and then tugging it down with both hands. Which didn’t quite work. They both had to pause and grapple with their own underthings while keeping the covers around them. Fitz got his underthings to his knees, and she got one leg of hers off and called it good.

He settled over her again, and her lips returned to his. As she kissed him, the slide of his cock against her sex made her shudder.

Fitz paused, his breathing ragged.

“Jemma, is it okay if I…um…if I put…can I…?”

“You can,” she said smiling. “I want you to very much.”

He grinned, grasped his cock and pressed the head to her opening, then stopped again.

“Fitz,” she grumbled.

“Ah…what about…y’know?” He looked down at her quizzically. She understood what he was asking.

“IUD. And I think we’d most likely know if the other had an STD.”

He nodded, then dropped his head and nuzzled her cheek as he slowly thrust his cock into her.

Jemma had to close her eyes. Everything was too overwhelming. Her body welcomed his, and he slid to the hilt easily. He filled her perfectly, which didn’t surprise her at all. She and Fitz had always fit well together.

She stroked his back, pulsing her muscles around his cock as he shuddered. “It’s okay,” she soothed. “I love you, and I’m completely full of emotion.” He hid his face against her throat. “I’m also full of you, which is very wonderful.” She squeezed harder around his cock, and he gasped.

Fitz braced his knees and took a deep breath. He slid one hand under her and placed the other beside her shoulder. Letting out the breath, he pulled his hips back and began to make love to her.  

The old cot made the most alarming squeaking sound.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Fitz’s lips pressed together, Jemma put a hand over her mouth, but it was too late, they both started laughing. It changed to simultaneous moans as their hips jerked towards each other.

“Do you think it’ll hold together?” Jemma asked, patting the hideous, lumpy mattress.

Fitz raised a brow. “Do you think I care?”

She shook her head and then gasped as he moved his hips in short, sharp strokes. The cot squealed in protest with every thrust, but Jemma didn’t care much either as the pleasure began to build deep in her belly. Fitz pulled his hand out from under her and returned it to her breast, kneading roughly. It felt wonderful. She stroked his face to thank him, and he turned to kiss her palm.

Her heart was so light with love she was amazed it didn’t fly out of her chest.

She traced a finger over his lip and eased the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it with a questioning look.

“Clitoral stimulation,” she whispered, pulling her finger back out and slipping it between their colliding bodies. She rubbed at her clit, and her pussy clamped down hard. Fitz groaned, and it only took a few more seconds before she was launched into her climax.

She grabbed his back as her hips jerked. The pleasure stole her vision, and the world ceased to be anything besides her and Fitz.

He kissed her wildly, drinking in her cries until her body relaxed against the bed.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome?”

She giggled, and he laughed. He pulled him into a kiss as he continued thrusting. Her fingers trailed down his back and grabbed his ass, and she nearly purred at how it fit in her palm. It was good to know she hadn’t been imagining how well he filled out his trousers.

“Jemma,” he groaned, his plunges speeding up. “Jemma, I’m…Jemma!” The last was a shout as he snapped his hips forward and thrust deep inside her as he came. His cock pulsed as he spent himself, and she wrapped her arms tight around him.

The poor cot was finally silent.

When he at last withdrew and lay beside her, it felt like part of her went with him.

 She cupped his cheek. “We’re together, right?”

“Always.” He kissed her softly. “But I have to admit I’m a little surprised. Though I probably shouldn’t be.”  She hummed happily and kissed his jaw. “Something was going to give soon. My mind has been a bit of a mess lately. Even yesterday. You were wearing that bright pink coat and hat and you…” He trailed off, but when he tried to kiss her again, she put a hand on his chest.

“And I what?”

He closed his eyes tightly. “I’m going to get in so much trouble.”

“Are you hiding? And now you have to tell me!”

“I kept thinking that you looked like…with the pink…”

“Are you saying I looked like a girl’s private parts?”

“Yeah,” he squeaked. “It was like I was chasing a pussy up the mountain.”

She snorted, and Fitz cautiously opened his eyes. “You looked like a banana in your coat,” she told him. He winced, but she laughed again, this time at herself. “Bananas are rather phallic, aren’t they? My subconscious is apparently on the same level as yours.”

Fitz smiled. “I guess I’m thankful for this training exercise and storm, which I didn’t think I would be.”

“Me too.” She wiggled and tugged her shirt down. “But we should look outside and radio into HQ.”

Fitz groaned. “It’s cold out there.”

“It’s going to be cold in here if we don’t get up and tend the fire.”

He grumbled some more but got his trousers pulled up before climbing out of bed. Fitz snatched his jumper off the floor and dragging it over his head. He walked to the stove and started stoking the fire.

Jemma righted her clothes and put her jumper on as well. The air was frigid, and she jammed her hat on her head as she carried the radio over to the door. Fitz joined her, and they shared a grimace before opening it. The sun was rising, bathing a breathtaking view of snow-covered mountain peaks in golden light.

There was also a crisp blanket of three feet deep snow covering the landscape.

“It’s lovely,” she whispered.

“Wow,” Fitz breathed, and took her hand, threading their fingers together.. “I’m glad we’re sharing this.”

They stood another few moments before it became too cold and they had to retreat to stand by the stove. Fitz wrapped his arms around her from behind as she radioed in.

“This is 229, awaiting instructions, over.”

“Glad to hear you, 229,” a chipper voice said over the radio, sounding much clearer than yesterday. “Unfortunately, there’s a crosswind and the helicopter can’t reach you, over.”

“Roger. There’s deep snow, and we can’t hike out. We have plenty of supplies. Over.”

“Then sit tight. It should be gone three or four days from now. Check in at sunset.”

“Roger, 229 out.”

She set the radio down on one of the rocking chairs.

“Sounds like we’re stuck for a few days,” she said.

Fitz nuzzled the back of her neck. “Whatever shall we do to pass the time while we’re snowed in at this remote cabin with no one around us for miles?”

Jemma turned in his arms and tilted her face towards his. “Well, after you make breakfast—”

“Hey!”

“I made dinner. It’s only fair.”

“Oh, fine.”

“As I was saying, after breakfast, I can think of a few things to keep us busy. You do very well, for a banana.”

Fitz laughed and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to hers. “I’ll be your banana anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on the fluff! Comments and kudos are appreciated, here or on tumblr [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com/) or on pillowfort! [sunalso](https://www.pillowfort.io/sunalso) Happy holidays and thanks for the great prompt AgentsofShip!


End file.
